At the present time, when a plurality of yarns is treated together, all the yarns treated, coming from several coils, are combined to form a strand.
However, due to the various processing operations carried out on this strand of yarns treated simultaneously, it has been observed that, for the same treated strand, certain yarns exhibit quality deviations, raising a problem in the homogeneity of the yarn processing by the device.